Fast-food restaurants and take out food stores make food and beverages available quickly and at low cost. Often, purchased food and beverages are carried away from the purchase service area for later consumption. For example, fast food restaurants often sell food and beverages from drive-through windows, while stadiums sell food and beverages to customers who take their purchases to their seats or to other eating locations.
Often, purchased food and drink are packaged by placing them in a box or other carrier to make transportation easier. Sometimes, as in the case of hot tea or coffee, the packaging must not only enable carrying the items but also protection of the carrier from burns. As is well known it is not at all uncommon for beverages to spill. One (1) reason for this is that most beverage containers are top-heavy. Another problem with transporting beverages is that they are often purchased in multiple quantities. Handling two (2), three (3), or four (4) drinks at a time is rather difficult using prior art beverage transport systems. Yet another problem is that it is not at all uncommon for a purchaser to have to carry other items at the same time as beverages. In such cases it can be difficult to find and use things such as keys or pens since all of the items being carried have to be put down and then picked back up again. This can be difficult to do with prior art beverage transport systems.
One (1) approach to reducing the difficulty of transporting multiple beverage containers is to place individual drinks into a “box” shaped beverage container. Prior art “box” shaped beverage containers have a problem in that the individual drink cups still tend to tip over, a particular problem when the box beverage containers must handle different sized cups. The largest cups fill the cup holder while smaller cups tend to be under supported. Tipping is not at all uncommon with such systems.
Therefore an improved beverage transport system for transporting drinks would be beneficial. Even more beneficial would be an improved beverage transport system that makes handling beverage cups easier and with less chance of tipping. Particularly beneficial would be a one-size fits all beverage transport system that simplifies transporting drinks, setting them down, and then picking them back up. Preferably a beverage transport system would enable one-handed carrying, even of multiple beverage cups. A beverage transport system that enables multiple beverages to be easily transported would be particularly useful, especially if it was low cost, disposable and expandable to enable multiple beverages to be easily transported, set down, and picked back up.